


不可分

by aishang



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 夜巍 - Freeform, 朱一龙水仙 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 01:06:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18928195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aishang/pseuds/aishang





	不可分

下午的阳光并不强烈，校园的小径上静悄悄的，连个人影子也很难看到。

 

星点的阳光从绿油油的叶子间透过来，投射在地面上，印出道道斑驳的影子。

 

那人坐在地上，背后靠着粗壮的树干，一张本如古玉一般清透白皙的脸，此刻涨的通红一片，如 火的红晕从脸颊直向下延伸，进入紧紧扣着的领口，再往下的位置却是不可言说了。

 

沈巍一手抓着领口，一手扶在小腹处，细密的汗珠打湿额角的发丝，他微扬着头，紧闭着眼，上齿死死咬着下唇，几欲出血，眉头紧蹙，面上是痛苦是难耐。

 

小腹处的手，死死扣着衣襟的一角，时而往下滑动，时而往上游移，徘徊着、犹豫着，却终是冲 不破心底的那道关隘。

 

两条修长的腿，螺旋一般绞拧在一起，不由自主的扭动磨蹭着。

 

突如其来的发情期，以及以往随身携带的抑制剂的丢失，都让沈巍觉得自己怕是要被涌上身体和 大脑的情欲折磨的疯掉。

 

即使他平日里再端的一副端方温雅的模样，即使他平日里再能隐忍和抑制，可作为一个发情的 Omega,他再如何也敌不过情欲的侵袭，也敌不过对 Alpha 身体上极度渴求的天性。

 

腰腹间徘徊的手，犹豫要不要向下解开皮带伸进裤子里面，抓住那根滚烫肿胀的物什狠狠的撸 动，他犹豫着要不要破开身后那处秘穴 把 手指捅进去翻搅。

 

这里是大学的校园，是他工作的地方，在这里他是一名教授，是为人师表、众人的模范榜样。他 做不到在这个神圣的地方行出这般自慰自读的事情。想要强撑起身体回家，却因着发情期能量 尽失的缘故，做不到瞬移，酥软的身体让他根本不能保持双腿站立的姿态。

 

身后那处，不知何时起，早已湿滑泥泞一片，他能感觉到，只要自己动一下便会有黏腻的液体治沿着股缝顺着大腿流下来，到时候弄湿衣服，液体滴滴答答的滴在地上， 更是难堪的很。

 

他神思游离的瘫坐在地上，身上的燥热几乎要把他从内到外的烘烤，直至熟透为止。沈巍小幅的 磨蹭着自己的身子，扣在领口的那只手按在最上面那颗纽扣上，手指带着欲望的热度， 轻柔的指腹在扣子上摩梭。

 

解开，便会舒服一些，可是自己的形象…

 

不解开，却又浑身难受的厉害。

 

蒸腾的热气，逐渐将那仅存的理智蚕食，手节微动，扣子脱离扣眼，露出精致小巧喉结下面一点粉红的脖颈，修长的颈上，绷着条条清晰分明的青紫色筋络，于肤色的强烈衬托下，当真是 好看的紧，让人忍不住想要亲手摸上一摸，揉上一揉，让自己的手顺着那迷人的颈一路向下，穿过平坦的胸腹，直达那更为隐秘而诱人的地方。

 

有些事一旦做了第一步，那么接下来的第二步第三步都会顺其自然的达到想要的效果。板正的深蓝色西装上衣不知何时已经全然脱落，洁白的衬衣，不知何时已经半敞不敞，露出胸前大片大片的带着红晕的美景。

 

不够，还不够。

 

手在倒数第二颗扣子上挣扎，五指无意识的在裸露的肌肤上揉捏磨蹭，可这些微的快感远远不能满足一个发情的 Omega。

 

"嗯，嗯……"细碎的呻吟声从贺不拢的唇齿间泄露出来，喑哑低沉的男性呼声，自喉间发出来， 带来绵软的无力感，带着渴望的依赖感，好似那靡靡乐音，在耳边徘徊，单单几声呻吟，便能 激起旁人莫大的情欲来。

 

浓醇的咖啡加适量的牛奶，这般信息素气味，早已在空气中弥漫开来。如同落入湖中的石子荡起的层层涟漪，一圈一圈向四面八面扩散，愈传愈远。

 

被香甜醇美的信息来吸引来的人，是沈巍的学生。学生惊异的看着那个衣冠不整满面潮红倚坐 在树下的人，怎么也想不到居然会是他们上课时一板一眼温润中又散发着威严的沈教授，更想不到那个看起来比Alpha还要A 上12分的人会是柔弱的omega。

 

学生小心翼翼的走过去，压制着被 Omega 信息素激发出来的自己的信息素，试探的小声问道："沈老师？您还好吗？需要帮忙吗？"Alpha强烈而信息素还是在空气中弥漫着，直冲得沈巍更加 燥热难耐。

 

猛然睁开眼睛，通红的眼睛里瞬间印上了惊恐，手指猛然抓紧衣角，勉强提起一些力气，摇头"不， 不"看着离自己越来越近而带着压制性信息素的 Alpha,他慌了神，想要移动无力的身体往后退， 奈何软泥一样的身体只在原地晃了晃，"不，别过来，别过来…"

 

"沈老师，你别怕，我会帮你的…。"沈巍被情欲折磨无力反抗任君采撷的模样，更是让他兴奋起来。带着凉意的指尖触在沈巍又红又烫的脸上……

 

"不，不…"沈巍退无可退，狠狠的摇着头，目光迷离却又恐惧，脸被人捧在手里不得不扬起头 来，"夜尊…救我…夜尊……”

 

那个熟悉又陌生的名子，被他下意识的唤出来。

 

"哥哥，您找我？"凭空出现的人，金色的面具遮住了胫，只有露在外的眼睛和微抿的唇能让人从其中看出几分戏谑的意味来。夜尊将手中的权杖拄在地上，歪着头打眼前被自己施了定身术的学生，而后目光转向惊魂未定 的人，"哥哥，真是，人尽可夫啊……"


End file.
